


being human, human being

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	being human, human being

> that's the thing
> 
> about being a human
> 
> you have your brain
> 
> you have your thoughts
> 
> sadly,
> 
> it's not something you can
> 
> just turn off.

–b, 21/10/18 6:58 pm


End file.
